The use of nickel catalysts in steam reforming of hydrocarbons is known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,731, for instance, describes a process for catalytic steam reforming of a carbonaceous feedstock with improved resistance to sulphur poisoning and sintering characterized by contacting the feedstock with a nickel catalyst supported on magnesium aluminium spinel, MgO.xAl2O3, wherein the spinel support has a specific surface area Asp[m2/g] higher than 400*exp(−Tc/400° C.) obtained by calcination at a temperature Tc [° C.].
WO2008/049266 describes a process for the conversion of hydrocarbons to hydrogen and one or more oxides of carbon, comprising contacting the hydrocarbon with steam and/or oxygen in the presence of a spinel-phase crystalline catalyst comprising a catalytically active metal. It also describes a method for making a catalyst suitable for the conversion of hydrocarbons to hydrogen and one or more oxides of carbon comprising adding a precipitant to a solution or suspension of a refractory oxide or precursor thereof and a catalyst metal-containing compound to form a precipitate which is calcined in an oxygen-containing atmosphere to produce a crystalline phase with a high dispersion of catalyst metal. There is further described a crystalline catalyst comprising the elements nickel, magnesium, aluminium and a lanthanide element, in which the crystalline phase is a spinel phase.
The catalytic conditions for (oxidative) steam reforming in combination with a membrane and/or a sorbent separator may substantially deviate from usual conditions in industrial hydrogen and/or syngas production (without such separator). When applying separation-enhanced processes, wherein the endothermal reaction may be promoted by separation of an endothermal reaction product, the general working temperature is lower than the usual conditions in industrial hydrogen and/or syngas production. This generates a desire to provide alternative catalysts that may be thermally activated at lower temperatures. Often, the stability of the catalyst in hydrogen-lean and hydrocarbon-rich conditions may favour the formation of carbon-rich deposits (e.g. graphite, graphene, soot and the likes) that may act as catalyst poison. Also this generates a desire to provide alternative catalysts that are more stable under such conditions.
In general, the catalyst for steam reforming of hydrocarbons to provide hydrogen and/or syngas on an industrial scale is preferably nickel (Ni) based. In some of the present applications, however, nickel appeared to be unstable and/or not reactive enough. Alternatively, noble metals may be applied, but those are more expensive, which may be less desired.